Rhiel
Similar to a Luh, a Rhiel is a part of the world with its own culture and dangers. The major difference is that Rhiels are placed deep below ground, in The Abyss. A place where only demons strive. Rhiels are therefore considered highly dangerous and are normally never visited by humans. There are a total of 7 Rhiels. Each one being ruled by one of the 7 Abyssal Lords. List of Rhiels Inferno The Inferno is the stereotypical place humans think of when they think of demons and the Abyss. It is a place filled with lava, flaming pillars and scorching rocks. One could not walk on the ground without having both their boots and feet turn to charcoal. This Rhiel also has many portals that lead to the surface, and because of this most demons found on the surface come from here and are apart of Anaxxor's reign. The Depths The Depths are, as the name implies, located in the deepest part of the Abyss. Down here it is pitch black and only the demons here can see with their dark vision. Many of these demons serve as spies all over both the Abyss and the surface for Raknarokk. In this Rhiel, the Prison of Raknarokk lies, a prison for demons created and maintained by Raknarokk himself. In here, you are locked in complete darkness in cells made out of durak. The Ruins of Pandemonium The Ruins of Pandemonium is the ruins of a great demon city from the age of the dragons. When the dragons lost control of the world, the demons began propagate by a huge number and the city quickly fell in the ensuing chaos. Now, this Rhiel is the home of the very oldest and wisest of all demons. Ooriera, the oldest of all demons, is the queen of the Rhiel. She is so old she cannot move, only observe and listen. Her followers are her extremely loyal and will protect and pray to her no matter what. The Vile Soil This Rhiel is desolate by first glance, with only a green mist slowly passing by the wasteland. However, underneath the surface poisonous demons lies in wait. Because of these demons naturally poisonous skin the ground has slowly been infected itself over the thousand of years that has passed. Now, were you to touch in with your bare skin, or breath the air around it, any normal human would fall over dead within seconds. Domain of Flame Meerusô once lit a flame so great it still has not been quenched. This became the Domain of Flame, and Meerusô still rules as its queen to this day. Only fire resistant demons can survive here. Realm of the Depraved This realm is one where life and death is equal. The demons who live here follow a very extreme way of life. You either live or die, you either kill or be killed. No rules, no right or wrong, just equals living and dying together. You kill with love, and you die being loved. Most look up to their Monarch, Skorma, who revealed this truth to them. The Fiendish Grounds In this Rhiel you will constantly hear the laughs and screams of imps and other fiendish creatures. Most demons try to completely avoid this place, as they think of the fiends as quite mad.